


Together again

by 1NKY_GH05T



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NKY_GH05T/pseuds/1NKY_GH05T
Summary: Stanley Uris was afriad. He was afraid of Pennywise and afraid of going home, but Bill Denbrough might just be worth it





	1. Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! In this au Stan and Bill arent married at all! Just letting you know!

Stan sits in the bathtub, fear settling in his bones like some sort of virus. Paralyzing fear that had washed over him when Mike had called him, telling him he needed to _come home, IT was back_. Stan did not want to go 'home'  
  
He realized, sitting silently in the bathtub in his very empty house, that Mike must have called everyone else. He must have called Bev, and Ben, and Richie and Eddie, and Bill.  
  
_Bill._  
  
Bill with his sunkissed skin and kind blue-green eyes, and stutter that he found _so damn annoying_ but Stan found _so damn adorable._  
  
He wondered if Bill had a wife. If Bill ever moved on from Stan. They had never really broken up. It was a quiet "I'll wait" wait until they saw each other again and could figure out exactly what they were because they knew it wouldn't work, they were going to be so far apart, but neither wanted it to end.  
  
Could he handle seeing Bill if he moved on?  
  
No, he couldn't. He couldn't handle seeing him knowing he couldn't be the one to gently kiss his forehead and utter soft words of comfort, knowing someone else did that now. He just could not handle that.  
  
But he wanted to see Bill. He wanted to see the boy he had fallen in love with twenty seven years ago. He wanted to see if Bill still loved him too.  
  
But paralyzing fear still kept its hold on his bones, and he knew he also could not handle seeing that damn clown again, the clown that had taken Bill's little brother away and tormented them all. He was terrified.  
  
Terrified of the the clown.  
  
Terrified that Bill had moved on.  
  
He looks over at the razor blade that sat on the rim of the tub. He knew that he did not want to go. **_(but you do! You're just afraid, but Bill is worth it!) _**He also knew the Losers would not survive if he simply stayed home with a book, or a puzzle. He knew he either needed to go, or die.  
  
Both options were scary, one scarier then the other.  
  
Again, his mind wanders back to Bill. He could never stop thinking about him, it seemed.  
  
How could anyone, really?  
  
Bill was just so damn beautiful.  
  
What was scarier? Never seeing Bill again, or seeing him with someone else?  
  
Stan truly wasnt sure.  
  
Maybe they were equally as scary, but one was worth the risk, worth the fear.  
  
Maybe Bill was worth it.  
  
He nearly smacked himself. Of course Bill was worth it. Bill deserved the entire world and goddamnit, Stan was still going to try his best to give it to him, and he simply could not do that if he ceased to exist.  
  
So he got up, dried himself off and got dressed, packed and prepared for the long, long drive to Derry.  
  
Prepared for the long drive to Bill.  
  
He was terrified, but he could also feel the giddy excitement under his skin. Who would he have been if he gave up the chance to see Bill?  
  
Not himself.  
  
And so he drove.


	2. Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasssss going to post this later but I'm deciding to be nice, and I love my boys soooooo

Bill Denbrough had not stuttered since he moved away from Derry, that is, until Mike called him and fear unlike any other washed over him like freezing cold water.  
  
He had immediately went to pack.  
  
As he set everything in the car he thought over what exactly going back home would.  
  
Seeing everyone.  
  
Beverly.  
  
Ben.  
  
Eddie.  
  
Richie.  
  
Mike.  
  
_Stanley._  
  
He felt excitement buzz under his skin, lighting up at just the mere thought of seeing his.. boyfriend? Of seeing Stan again.  
  
Stan with his curly hair and gorgeous laugh, his utter fascination with birds and the cute look he got when he was focused on a sketch.  
  
God, Bill loved him.  
  
And hell, he missed him so very much.  
  
And he'd be able to see him again!  
  
A small, excited squeal escaped his lips and his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink afterwards, but he didnt focus on that too much.  
  
He was going to see Stan again.  
  
He got in the car, squeezing the steering wheel a bit, and began to drive.  
  
_Stan._  
  
It had been so long since they had even talked. They used to talk everyday, but as their lives got more busy they talked less and less. That didn't mean Bill thought about him any less though.  
  
He played a constant game of _to call, or not to call._  
  
Now he didnt have to. Now he could hug him and talk to him as much as he wanted face to face!

He swerved suddenly to avoid a car going in the opposite direction. He apparently had driven into the wrong lane.

Bill was certain these thoughts of Stan were going to cause him to crash his car.  
  
That would put a stop to him seeing Stan quick.  
  
He decided, although he really didnt want to, to focus on driving, and not Stan.


End file.
